The Rich, Useless, Nobody
by zairaswift
Summary: Namimori Academy is a place where all famous and rich students gather and for the first time, one 'normal' student - not really. Hiding secrets from her peers, Sawada Tsunami tries to survive her high school years, but of course there will be problems. The first problem? That she's the current number one author in the world. Fem27 All27.
1. Chapter 1

**Because I haven't been in it the past few weeks, I decided the best thing to do is to get some ideas down and get back used to typing again. I'm slowly progressing through Graffiti Target and I've been pretty stressed and depressed recently despite my life that is running smoothly.**

**This story, The Rich, Useless Nobody (RUN) is pretty much based off an original plot I had in late August last year. Enjoy.**

**WARNING: fem27 because I like it. All27 because I enjoy reverse harems for Tsuna.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

… **(The break lines don't work…)**

Namimori Academy is where all the rich and known youngsters gather. The age group ranges from the young pre-schoolers of 4 all the way to those in their last year of high school- 18/19. It holds the highest rank in all schools of the country and probably the world. Sure, it's rich and all, but it is mainly populated by children of the mafia, idols and large companies or organisations. So the majority of the school contains delinquents, Mafioso, models, singers, actors and authors/artists and there is one normal student… almost normal…

Upon entering this student was instantly either hated or loved by the students and staff. She was the first normal student and had no prominent talent although she would have a great chance of being in the modelling industry. Despite being constantly surrounded by friends and admirers, she was bullied behind the scenes and put in situations no person should be in.

"H-hello, my name is Sawada Tsunami. Nice to meet you, I'm an entrant… Please take care of me," she introduced as she bowed towards the class of highly esteemed students. There were murmurs of delight of having a new student, some gossip about a mere normal person entering their school, compliments on her looks and so on. She was small in stature and had slight curves. It was possible for her to be a really girly boy, but known as a female, she was always seen as a girl. She wore glass covering half her face which also magnified her already large chocolate doe eyes and her uniform was slightly larger giving the 'kawaii' feel.

"Now class settle down and let Sawada-san have a nice first day. We'll be starting class now and you may sit where you want," said the teacher smiling warmly at the new female student. She nodded and instantly went to the seat next to the window. Some of the boys thought that it was very typical for a cute nerdy girl like her and were all blushing. The girls thought of Tsunami as a younger sister or a junior and set on making friends with her. Other girls or boys were either busy focusing on class, being jealous or ignoring everyone.

Noticing all the stares from her class, Tsunami sunk lower into her seat and focused on the outside, longing to be outside and free and doing what she was best at. She mentally slapped herself and told herself to try and focus on class and try being 'a little someone' rather than the useless nobody she was.

The day passed peacefully and she was bombarded with questions about how she got in, what she liked, her hobbies and general questions. Instead of finding the questioning uncomfortable, she was more discomforted by how orderly everyone was, especially for those extremely rich. She was told that her class was far more casual than all the other classes she felt grateful. Classes were all before lunch and additional classes are chosen for those who wish to focus on different areas beside the compulsory subjects. After lunch and when they finally left her alone, she headed towards the stairs which required her to look at her map at all times and then shyly ask for directions. Even with her uniform she would have been easily mistaken as a junior in middle school but she was a 1st year in high school.

Finally finding the stairs, she went up to the roof and opened the door while poking her head through the crack hoping no one was there. Listening the the gentle wind and silence she presumed it empty and entered the roof. The large roof was like a large balcony and it was covered in some areas in case of any outdoor events that were held on the roof.

Looking around she found a nice undercover area which also had seats and tables. Walking up to them, she placed her bag on the table and seated herself while pulling out small books mistaken for note books and then a few pens and began to write smoothly in the books. One of her secrets was that she had hidden herself as an ordinary person to hide herself as the number one author internationally. She didn't like being judged by what she did and rather like people who liked her as a fellow human.

She didn't like the company of males since they could do certain things which she disliked. Because of that, she took self-defence classes from a variety of different people. Though each sensei she had told her how extremely naïve she was, she failed to notice that fact and carried life as she did. In the past, she was commonly bullied for her weak demeanour and her very attention attracting being. She was named "Dame" or useless and many other females were jealous of her and tried dirtying the angel by calling the help of males. And the rest you can figure out. Saved before anything happened by one of her sensei-s, she started taking self-defence lessons in different ways in order to change that useless part of herself. But now, she wasn't sure whether it had helped or worsen her uselessness.

Shaking her head, she returned back to writing not noticing the menacing presence that appeared behind her.

"_**Herbivore…**_"

Freezing her entire body she shakily turned around to meet with a sleep ridden student who was one year her senior.

"H-h-hai?" she answered scared.

With the mere glare she 'eeep-ed' and in a flurry everything was packed and she instantly fled with tears in her eyes.

The person who was simply angry since the constant scribble of paper had woken him up stood there for a few moments then able to comprehend was happened. He slumped his shoulders thinking that he'd find the herbivore in due time and decided to go back to sleep when he spotted a folded piece of paper under the table.

Bending down and reaching under the table, he picked up the paper and opened it up. Finding random sentences placed randomly on the paper as if it was a page of different ideas. The page was dated and a word sat in the corner of the page making him smirk.

"RUN eh?"

…

Because of that one person, she had already fled to the streets and started to return home and calm down. She took public transport- the train and bus- and soon arrived at her small home. It was amongst many other similar homes of the suburban area and she was the only resident in the house.

Sighing inwardly, she entered the house and took off her shoes. Clambering up the stairs, she made her way to her bedroom and placed her bag and then going back downstairs to cook up her dinner. One of the perks of living alone was that cooking becomes a great stress reliever especially when you have to make your own meal every day when you weren't out. Her dinner complied of rice, vegetables, some fish and meat. Quickly finishing it she took a shower and changed into casual clothing consisting of loose shorts and a worn t-shirt. Tying back her long brown hair, she pulled out her notes from class and then the homework finishing them in a flurry because of her old teacher's _eccentric _teaching methods. Checking the work, she figured it would be mostly correct and she set some of her writing books on the table.

Flicking through the numerous pages, she found the page that she tucked into the book was gone. Panicking, since it contained all the ideas she had thought up that day in order to place into the current novel she was writing. - **I panic when I lose stuff too… Tis not good for your heart…**

She thought through her day and was instantly petrified when she thought of that encounter with that scary person who called her an herbivore. I mean who calls people an herbivore?

Sitting there for a few minutes in silent terror, she knew that she would have to find that person to get the sheet of paper. Usually she writes things down because she knows that she would forget about them if she didn't write them down. There was also the other factor that she put her pen name/pseudonym on the paper. How she got the name was pretty embarrassing to her. (**The omake will explain how she got the pen name: RUN, it is soon. One more paragraph…**)

Packing everything away for the following day, she readied herself to sleep. After a glass of milk, because it's refreshing (and it's calcium but she doesn't want to admit that), she climbed into bed and waited for the next day to come.

**Omake- How RUN became Tsunami's pen name…**

A few years back, Tsunami was constantly bullied in middle school and was often caught up in certain circumstances. One of them had caused her to cut off her hair, so at that time she had short boy like hair.

Even with all these _events _that happen to her, she continues to write in secret until one day. Sometimes she would often hear some of the other students talking about some of her novels that she self-produced but would only feel sadder that they were often based off her experiences with bullying and being isolated by people. It wasn't her time yet. She had a feeling she just needed a few more years and it would change. High school, perhaps, would do.

A passing person, clothed in an expensive suit and fedora (we all know who he is) happened to stumble across the tiny girl who looked at her drenched bag with sad eyes.

Mistaken for a boy, the man was unsure since the eyes that looked so forlorn and sad made the boy look unnervingly _cute. _Shaking all thoughts from his mind, the man initially turned away and walked off to continue what he was doing, but instantly thought of the crying 'boy' when he had completed his job. Without thinking, he was already back to where he met the boy who was still there however just sitting on the ground.

"What happened?" asked the man, before he could comprehend what he was doing. The number one hitman in the world was helping some measly kid, who most likely was being bullied.

"My work has been ruined!" the 'boy' cried. Why would someone be so distraught about _work? _Raising an eye, the hitman pursued.

"Why would you be worried about work? It's a one off thing, isn't it?" he asked. For the first time, he should have face palmed. Bullying isn't a one-time thing.

"No it's not, but this time it really matters!" 'he' was already crying and the high pitch voice hardly belonged to a boy. The small petite arms should have given it away as they rubbed away the tears that started to form in her eyes.

"And why's that?"

"It took me HALF A YEAR's work!"

_What work is this? _Thought the hitman.

"And someone just comes along and dumps everything away without looking inside. Maybe it's my fault for not being careful enough. But the deadline was so soon so I couldn't help it," ranted on the girl. She mumbled something that he wasn't supposed to listen to but he heard it anyways.

"_The Vongola's gonna kill me…_"

Surprised that Vongola's name would make it to this certainly innocent and very naïve looking child, he started to sift through all allies of the Vongola and any external relations until he caught onto one, exactly half a year ago.

"Oh? So you're that author…" he said out loud.

"Y-You're a part of the Vongola?" she asked staring at him. "PLEASE DON'T TELL THE BOSS THAT I LOST ALL THE WRITING!"

"I'm technically one of his _very _trusted men, so what should I do?" asked the hitman sadistically. "So who are you?"

"I-I…"

"Tell me," repeated the hitman.

"I'M RUNNING AWAY!" she said as she sped off down the street leaving everything behind since they were no longer needed or able to be recovered.

Despite shouting that out, all Reborn could hear was "I'm Run." So she stuck with it, especially when she met him again but him a torturer, *cough* I mean teacher and she a victim *kem* student. But that's a story for another time.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**If you're waiting on other stories, they'll come around some time. I'm not sure when, but HOPEFULLY soon…**

**Zaira Swift.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So what fuck everyone? I had thoughts of just leaving this story but you guys are like 'You gotta give me the next chapter or I kill you or something...' Okay, I'm over exaggerating but seriously, 45 favourites, 51 follows, 7 reviews and 560 views for one freaking chapter. **

**The view count has stuffed up somehow. So I don't know if said views are correct…**

**You know what, here. Here is your chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

…

"Why do I have a dreadful feeling?" said Tsunami to herself as she walked to school. Although she had managed to barely get out of bed, early too, and the make her own breakfast and lunch for the day, she feels like something was going to go horribly wrong. She was sure she had not forgotten anything and it wasn't like she had actually received homework from the previous day nor was there a test. Besides, the paper full of- THE PAPER FULL OF IDEAS!

She had to find that person who saw her the other day, but wouldn't that be, like, exposing who she was? She wanted a normal school life! Even if she goes to the most elite academy, still! She was making strange facial expressions and those around her on the train were smiling at her for her funny and cute looks or were wondering why she was taking the train because those from Namimori Academy don't take public transport… usually.

The moment she stepped off the train, she sped through the gates and walked briskly towards the school. Making sure no one had seen her, she draped her overcoat over her head, to hide her face and then sprinted through the gates. Once inside the school grounds, she felt a sigh escape her entire body as if all the tension that had built up that day had disappeared. But no, luck was never on her side, nor has it ever been.

"I will bite you to death for inappropriate usage for your uniform."

"Hie!" she shrieked. Then dread took over her, when she recognised the person as the one from the day before.

"Take off-"

And before he could say anything else, Tsuna had already sped past him, finding it quite easy and then escaping to the safety of the school campus. If she were to expose that she was RUN, would that person spread it around the school, use it for blackmail or for his entertainment? Various ideas of how all the people would react to the fact she was RUN went through her mind, making her dizzy.

Being an author, her imagination was rather _vivid _and said by her manager with extraordinary side burns, "Very sadistic but hidden by that innocent personality."

She looked back finding that no one had followed her. She sighed and went up the stairs. Though she was little, she had great amounts of stamina which had been trained (tortured) into her by a certain fedora wearing person. Easily getting to the top floor, she peeked through the window and went onto the roof.

Looking around, she spotted the piece of folded paper of ideas. Finding it very suspicious that it would remain there, she went towards it slowly. She bent down and reached under the table it was under. By the time she picked it up and turned around, she felt the presence of someone and was met by two long legs clothed in black tailored trousers.

"_Are you going to __**RUN**__ away?_" asked the person maliciously, purposely putting emphasis on RUN.

She shuddered and tried to reply, but was far too afraid. And because of that, she tried to stand up, only to hit her head on the table, _very _hard.

"Ow…" she groaned as she clutched her head. The person who had found her was in fact the person from the entrance and the other day.

_Oh dear…_

…

After meeting the Disciplinary Committee Leader, Tsunami had promptly fainted. Grunting at the fact the girl would dare faint in his presence, he still felt somewhat attached to the girl.

The books she wrote as this RUN person, ranged from all different categories. The only category that contained the least books was Romance and Love. Although, from reading the list of ideas on the piece of paper she left behind, it was likely she was trying to get better in that area and write some more Romance novels.

Picking up the girl, not in bridal style because that was _not _Hibari Kyoya, he let her have a piggy back ride to the Infirmary. As she was still unconscious, he merely laid her on the bed and began to write some note to excuse her from class if she was late. Finishing with his signature, to make sure the excuse would pass, he started to leave, only to be stopped by the strongest grip he had ever felt.

The once said weak and timid author had grabbed onto his jacket while sitting up.

"**Ah… sorry, but what's your name?**" asked the girl. Hibari, who had never been exposed to such ferocity of a female, merely replied.

"Hibari Kyoya."

"**Good… good…**" she started to mumble to herself and the dark look on her face grew as her smirk grew into a… great sparkling rainbow vomiting smile and her eyes became a dazzling golden brown colour. "Can you not spread that I'm RUN? Thank you!"

Hibari nodded while cautiously staring at her. Something about her, he did not like. At all. Maybe it was that strange change of being a weak herbivore below the other herbivores into some carnivore on the same level as him and perhaps higher if the girl ever got pissed off.

With that, she let go of his jacket and he left at a speed in which would not be considered escaping or slowly getting away.

"And you forgot something. Oh well," she said as she twirled the red band around her finger.

…

With the paper of her written ideas, Tsuna was able to resume her work. During class, she was asked about her relationship with Hibari as she was seen with him that morning.

She replied to the curious ones that she was simply trying to find something of hers and Hibari had found it and gave it back. Some of them were relieved that the blood thirsty person did not harm her in any way.

As soon as she found time in class, she would silently pull out the paper and expand on the ideas in a page in her work book which she could easily take out and hide.

"Some of you may have heard, but we are introducing a new teacher who will be helping you in your writing skills for grammatical tense, comprehension and so on," said the homeroom teacher. Peeking up from her desk, she faced the teacher at the front who seemed rather nervous for some reason. She frowned. Something felt like it was stabbing her stomach making her feel equally nervous.

The moment she saw the familiar feathered accessory her stomach literally flipped.

"Hey trash, I'm your new Literacy teacher." The visible but fading scars on his face and the menacing red glint in his eyes alarmed all the students. His hair was spikey and skin was tanned but overall, he was very… _hot._ The girls couldn't help but ogle at his sturdy build and his cold personality. He was young, so he must have been very smart to be a teacher at this current age.

"Uh… what is your name, sensei?" asked one of the girls rather bravely.

"Xanxus. Next time, ask for my permission to speak or I'll shoot you." They never knew whether he was being serious or not, but they obeyed him.

Class was extremely tense and Tsuna dared not to look up, in fear that the person at the front would recognise her. Knowing him, he would not hesitate to do something. And that _something _could cost her whole undercover thing of being a legendary author.

"Who's gonna translate this?"

"But Xanxus-sensei, you aren't our English teacher-" Something hot flew past the student's cheek. In terror, he clutched at his cheek feeling a numbing sensation. Something dropped onto his desk, which turned out to be a bit of burnt eraser. He promptly sat down, unable to finish his question.

"I'm your teacher, I do what the hell I want," said Xanxus. His eyes leered onto the male student who was shivering from the fact he got grazed by a _flying burnt piece of rubber. _

Scanning the room, Xanxus decided to call each of the student trash different trash names from their first impressions. His eyes fell onto a brown fluff ball that wore strange glasses and was continuously staring at her desk.

Frowning, and disappointed for someone to be ignoring him, he chucked a piece of rubber, expecting the student to get hit, only to fall off her chair, as if dodging it.

She slowly got back up.

"Whoops, I got a bit clumsy~" she said.

Some of the girls giggled and the boys said that it was fine.

"Oi trash, who told you to get out of your seat?" asked Xanxus focusing all of his attention on the girl. She seemed to freeze up as she felt his eyes lingering on her.

"Hie- I mean… uh… I just felt really uncomfortable and then I fell off my chair," she replied, ruffling her hair as she sat back in her seat.

"Don't think I'll let you get away with it. Translate this into English."

Cold sweat started forming at the edges of her forehead as she gulped, swallowing the stutters that would reach her voice. She glided over the words on the board, only to realise that it was an excerpt from one of her published essays on the seasons. It made her cringe so much about what she wrote back then.

"_The season of the falling leaves is autumn. Although there is nothing that can disturb the seasons, nature can be deceiving. The season of snow and ice is winter. Sometimes it can gently rain while it can easily hail the following day. The season of blooming flowers is spring. As flowers start to make their appearances, rain often comes and goes. The season of blazing heat is summer. At this point, we do not care. Turn on the air condition and take out a hand fan and you're set for summer._"

When she was writing that essay on the seasons, she had given up on the aspect of describing all the seasons. So when she finally got to summer, she decided to change the whole mood of the essay to something logical to something humorous. With this, she gained a lot of attention and won the first place prize earning some cash and publishing her work.

Part of her own requirements needed her to be able to learn a few more languages other than Japanese. Mainly European languages such as English, Italian, Portuguese and French along with Asian languages such as Chinese and Korean then added with Russian, allowed her to pretty much communicate with the majority of the world. Although she did not usually do the translating of her books to other languages, she would often pick one or two books and give the reader a surprise that she had made the book by herself.

Her editors found it quite the pain, but they enjoyed seeing the young author trying to do the work herself so they did not mind the extra work.

"Oi Trash. Do you speak fluent English?"

"Uh… sort of? My tutor was very strict on learning other languages," said Tsuna as she shuddered, thinking of 'that man.'

The teacher remained silent until the bell abruptly cut their lesson short.

Just as Tsuna was about to sprint out the door like everyone else, she was quickly taken hold of by said teacher and was told to stay after class.

"You're really familiar, you that?"

"Ahaha, I don't know you…" she said, purposely avoiding eye contact, "… do i?"

Xanxus, displeased with no answers, promptly threatened her to make her look him straight in the eye. As she soon did, so she wouldn't get killed by him (figuratively), he recognised the eyes that were unable to lie. They were gentle and he slowly got lost in the pools of golden brown. Quickly regained consciousness, he sifted through his mind looking for people he had met outside of his group that he led.

"Ran? Ron? Yun? What was it…" he grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Just as he got the name, she was already gone. RUN had lived up to her name of running… especially running away from those likely to expose her identity as an infamous author.

…

**OMAKE- How Xanxus and RUN met**

Her tor-tutor had recently been making a fuss on her shabby looks, so she went to the hair salon and got a trim for her bangs and hair in general. She only just met Reborn for a month, after all.

As she was leaving the salon, she found herself immersed in walking pass various schools and education facilities. There would be students all about the place both her age or younger. Although she did not have that many friends, she was slowly gaining attention after Reborn despite still looking rather boy like.

Leaving one of the schools, she came across a much older student probably a senior in high school. He had rather visible scars that ran across his face and a scowl forever present. He was arguing with another person. What was interesting about the other person was that he had long silver hair that reached his waist.

Tsuna, afraid that she could get caught up in the argument, started to walk away, when both of them started to walk towards her.

"Oi trash, answer my question."

"Hie! Uh… o-okay!" squeaked Tsuna.

"We are debating on RUN's writing style, you heard of that guy right?" the scarred man asked. Tsuna nodded.

_I mean, why would I _not_ know RUN when I'm RUN…_

"Long haired bastard here thinks it's a girl while I think it's a guy," he said.

"Fucking boss! I know you're sure he's a guy, but my gut's telling me it's a girl."

"It's a boy. How else can he write in such detail?"

"Oh please, since when was my gut ever wrong?" retorted the long haired person.

Just at the worst moment ever, Reborn appeared.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. The two froze, recognising him.

"Reborn? What are you doing here?" asked the long haired person.

"What else? I am tutoring my useless author."

"Him?" said the two pointing at Tsuna.

"Geh! Me?" said Tsuna, feeling shocked that Reborn would just point out that she was RUN.

"Wait… so this pathetic girly trash is the legendary RUN?" asked the scarred man, "you've got to be kidding."

"Do I look like a person to kid, Xanxus?"

"…" Scarred man, Xanxus, glared at Tsuna, who instantly cowered and avoided him, but going to Reborn's side.

"Told you it's a guy," said Xanxus.

"Huh… are you sure it ain't some girl who looks like a guy?" asked the other man. Reborn smirked. Tsuna felt everything freeze for a moment. He was planning something, wasn't he?

"If you want to find out, catch RUN, and then you shall see," said Reborn. Making it a competition for the two meant that Tsuna would have to run. Like. Really fast before they could catch her. Before she even noticed the two divert their attention from Reborn to her, she was already off.

…

The chase went well off into the night, but the two soon gave up as the night was already far too late and it was extremely possible the brat had already left. They were sure they would have found the kid, but it seems that they had underestimated RUN.

The only reason they never found out where was because Tsuna was hiding in the female toilets.

…

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review, because if you really want to see this story continuing you pretty much need to PM or review to let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To xD (Guest) – Yes, poor Tsun-tsun XD. And I'll try update as fast as I can.**

**To SleepIsNice (Guest) – Yeah I know it's about time I update lol… pls don't hunt me down…**

**So many people supporting this and it only has 2, well, 3 chapters…**

**This is troll/humour chapter. I mean, why not? Tsunami wave of characters. :^)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

…

Although Tsuna had been purposely avoiding the new teacher's attention on her, she realised the person wasn't that bad. He may curse at the students, almost kill them and traumatize every student, but the school was rather prestigious so yeah.

She decided not to inform Reborn since he would only make her deal with her own situation like always. Instead of getting any help or doing anything herself, she took the safest tactic of running away from him.

Every time he turned around, she would instantly take another route or round a corner. Eventually, Hibari noticed this and decided to do something about it, aka, fight the teacher. It resulted in a few broken classrooms over the span of lunchtime and was miraculously fixed by the next day. Because of this, they decided to take fights outside, but the headmaster prevented that.

Speaking of the headmaster, there was nothing known about him or her. It was rumoured that the headmaster was in fact a leader of a mafia family, but then again there are some mafia leaders in the school.

Their maths lesson was soon interrupted by the return of students- Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. The two were on work duty as models and their own specific jobs. Gokudera was a genius pianist and was a genius in general while Yamamoto was a professional base baller and often went to child care centres or orphanages to cheer kids up (without playing baseball.)

Their return was very welcomed, by fan girl/boy screams and also fellow members who accompanied them every now and them. Tsuna, not knowing who they were, just said a welcome, earned the attention of the two who recognised her as a new classmate probably from the outside. Gokudera was a bit pissed while Yamamoto just smiled.

Later on that day, in Science, Gokudera managed to perfect some theories that Tsuna tried to introduce but sadly, was interrupted by him. Yamamoto broke a beaker and was fortunately unharmed. They also introduced another returning student from the idol industry, Dokuro Chrome. She was famous for her singing and was ranked in the top 5 models under the age of 20.

When they finally got to Literature, Xanxus went into rage when he looked out the window. Tsuna, on the other hand went into fear. Outside, she could spot a familiar man with long silver hair, along with a few other people – however she did not recognise them. They all seemed to be chasing someone. Someone in a black suit. Someone with a fedora. Someone with a strange green lizard thing.

This _someone _disappeared and instantly arrived at her classroom, only to be taken out of her seat and then somehow, jumped off the 3rd floor and into a car that was parked nearby.

Those who were quick enough, recognised the man and were already chasing after him, (those being Gokudera and Xanxus, and Yamamoto who followed.) The rest of the class including Dokuro were used to this sort of behaviour so they just dismissed themselves, knowing that the teacher would not be back until much later. Dokuro was informing her sempai about what happened and decided to leave it.

The people who were chasing the fedora man arrived in the classroom split seconds later and shouted at the non-existent teacher and left. Reborn and Tsuna were already off to go to the Vongola Headquarters.

That was how the school day ended.

…

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. :) 17****th ****September was my 14****th**** birthday. Lmao.**

**Zaira Swift.**

JUST KIDDING. I TROLL.

That wasn't how Tsuna's day ended.

…

_In the car._

"Reborn?!"

"Of course it's me, who else?"

"NO- I mean, why are you here? Why did you just suddenly take me out of class and all?"

"Well, I was supposed to just take you somewhere later after class, but those Varia brats wouldn't stop following me," he explained, "they knew I was going to get you or something and they were curious about their boss so they decided to follow."

"Eh?"

"Now lackey drive faster," said Reborn as he kicked the driver.

"GEH! I'm not your lackey and that hurt-"

"Complain and I'll kick you again."

"Reborn! You shouldn't do that! I've told you before- SKULL?! Didn't I tell you to stop listening to Reborn?"

Reborn clicked his tongue earning him a glare. Skull laughed it off since it was the only time it had happened in a long time. And since Reborn actually needed his help for driving, he gladly accepted the terms. Tsuna knew he wasn't lying but she still felt a bit grumpy.

"Where are we going?"

"The Vongola is getting rivals so we need your help."

"You want me to release a new book or something? I won't even start writing until much later!"

"You're able to finish book in 2 or 3 months."

"That's because you force me to!" argued Tsuna. Reborn merely smirked.

"And we're going to do just that."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm kidding. We're going to do something different."

"Are we going to reveal my identity or something?"

"No, nothing like that. We're going to reveal a _new _identity. It'll be a model. And this time you can use your actual name."

"You don't need to worry about anyone finding out you're RUN. I don't think anyone even thinks you're a girl or in high school," concluded Skull who just swerved, narrowly dodging a car and turned around showing his smiling face. "We're here." And he faced back to the front. "No we're not." Earning him another kick.

…

"Wait, what's with this outfit? It's so childish…"

"Just because it's childish doesn't mean it's bad. Now wear it. We're taking 3 photos. One of your back, front and your face."

"My face? What? I thought you were going to keep my identity hidden."

"That's as RUN, dame-Tsuna," said Reborn. Tsuna flinched at the old nick-name. "And you're now Sawada Tsunami, not RUN. You're already rich so it won't be a problem to do something like this, would it?"

"Wouldn't that be useless? I don't really mind being rich, but I donate most of money to charities and all."

"But if no one even knows who you are and if you are forever shrouded in mystery, people will end up thinking you're some nobody in the world who has no courage to show his/her face," concluded Reborn.

"…" Silence. "Fuck you Reborn."

"Since when did you swear?"

"Since when could I not?"

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"Oh? Since when did you start to fight back?"

"I just never thought I needed to."

"I know you're fighting and all, but we're on a tight schedule and need to start taking pictures," growled a blue haired woman who immediately took away Tsuna.

"Oi, Tsuna's your name right?"

"Yes."

"I'm Lal Mirch. Okay. Face the back." Tsuna turned around feeling a bit embarrassed. Despite how young the woman was, she still made her nervous considering that mature feel around her.

"No, no, not like that. Jut out your butt. We need some sex appeal or we won't get any money," said a different voice. A male in a black hoodie came out of nowhere.

"Go away Mammon. This isn't a sexy shoot. We're doing before and after."

"Tch. It better get some money."

"Who was that?" asked Tsuna as they finished the back view.

"Mammon is his work name, but his real name's Viper. He's the head of the financial area of the Vongola Company."

"He is also a part of the assassination squad in the mafia," said Reborn. Lal glared at him.

"Does she even know about the mafia?"

"She's already got the basics down."

"It's kind of because of who Reborn is, you see," said Tsuna, laughing nervously. _It's also because I may have accidentally used the mafia as a basis for one of the mystery/crime books I wrote…_

"Tch. Face the front. Think about something nice or interesting that's happened to you."

No matter what she could think of, she could only think about the first time she met Reborn. Rather terrifying.

"What is that expression? Something more happy," said Lal, unsatisfied with her rather nervous look.

Tsuna, who was currently sifting through all possible memories she has had and merely smiled.

"Good enough," said Lal checking the photo. Lal, just about to issue out another command for Tsuna, felt something, rather a hand, grope her butt.

"Hehe, I touched the butt!" announced the man. He was immediately kicked in the groin.

"Colonello, I told you not to interfere with my work," said Lal. The blonde, still rolling on the floor and being pitied by all the men in vicinity (since they are cringing at the pain of _there_), except for Reborn who was enjoying the show. Tsuna shuddered as she saw the sadistic look appear on Reborn's face.

"U-ugh… L-Lal… I know you said that but kora, you can't just expect me to leave my _girlfriend _alone!" he said, earning him a punch to the chest.

"Now, where were we?" asked Lal, slightly flustered. "Ignore him, he's an idiot." She said to Tsuna.

"Um… okay? Is he okay though?"

"He's breathing and it's not like I had cut off his thing so, he's okay," said Lal, completely unaware at all the horrified men in the place. "Look more to your right."

Tsuna obeyed her command.

"Just give me your best smile. Easy eh?"

Tsuna thought for a while and then brightened up, even making everyone rather surprised at her very happy look, almost melting them a bit.

"Finished. Reborn, I'll send these up to the office later."

Tsuna, still worried about Colonello, was only hushed and led away to change back to her normal clothes.

"Oh yeah expect to do more of this," said Reborn, smirking as he left her to change.

"Eh? What?!"

…

**This was how Tsuna's day ended. But we still have the next day. :^)**

…

_The Following day…_

Sighing, Tsuna arrived at school, on time, and then proceeded to go straight to class rather than actually going up to the roof or anywhere else that would be very peaceful. The moment she entered the class, all eyes were on her.

"Hm? Is there something wrong?"

The looks of the females in the class made her nervous. It was something that she had never forgotten. It was something she also feared.

"You-" started one. "Why did you never tell us you were _Mystery Vongola _from 3 years ago?"

"Huh?"

Someone produced a magazine that was a bit worn from the years, but besides that, in perfect condition. On the front cover was a girl who had rather ragged and short brown hair and a very simple yet elegant dress. And another pulled out another magazine with Tsuna on the front, who was in the same pose as the other magazine along with her face.

On the cover, it read **The Mystery Vongola 2XXX! Now revealed to be new model of Vongola Agency, Sawada Tsunami!**

_So that's what Reborn was referring to huh? _Thought Tsuna, with a face of thought. _Wait. What._

Looking more carefully at the older magazine, it was released near the time where she first started publishing books from the Vongola Agency. She thought back to when it happened. When she was first starting to publish, Reborn had told her to take a photo shoot in order for her 'training' as RUN. Although that confidence didn't last that long, the photo was published as the front cover for the magazine edition of the Mystery Vongola.

The last thing she could remember was the mass amount of questions and the lingering faces of classmates. Well there goes that bit where she was supposed to be a 'normal' student.

…

**I have a plot for this.**

**I'm just trolling right now since I don't know what else to do. Sorry for ending it off there.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Zaira Swift.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back. I had focused a bit too much on Thirst recently. (A new story I started.)**

**Please check my profile for new poll.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

…

_Every street. Every road. EVERYWHERE. _She was being followed.

Because of this, she had been extremely frustrated and had been unable to get back to her home before getting caught up in the media. The attention she attracted was like when an extremely famous person had made a great come back, topping charts or was the latest gossip.

Her class, noticing this, mainly felt sorry for her, despite starting the whole ordeal and then began to usher people from other classes away from her.

Friends were something she had wanted all this time. And she had friends. They had protected her, and she, in return, protected them although was mainly useless since her class was apparently the nicest out of the rest.

Xanxus, the Literacy teacher seemed to have noticed many things that have changed in the class and him. First of all, his class was weak, but there were many surprises that were going to come. Second of all, he felt something tingle in his body. _That _did not feel right. There was something about that girl model that was pissing him off and getting him interested in her at the same time. Lastly, why was his class so small compared to other classes?

"Listen up, trash, we're having a joint class trip for your future crap lives. We're going to be pairing up with a senior class. The trip is a week long. You'll be put into groups," announced Xanxus. He literally blue-tacked a pre-printed paper with the group assignments. "You're with 2A and your corresponding group will have the group number."

"There's only a few of ya, so we'll be in groups of 4."

As students crowed around the board with the paper, Tsuna managed to squeeze into the front mainly because of her short stature.

_Class 1A - Group 1:_

_Dokuro Chrome_

_Gokudera Hayato_

_Sawada Tsunami_

_Yamamoto Takeshi_

_Class 2A – Group 1:_

_Gesso Byakuran_

_Hibari Kyoya_

_Rokudo Mukuro_

_Sasagawa Ryohei_

"Ah… Sawada-san!" said Chrome as she went towards Tsuna. Gokudera and Yamamoto approached the two as well.

"O-Oi… this Hibari Kyoya… he's the Disciplinary Committee leader right?" asked Tsuna, slightly nervous when she saw the name.

"Yes," replied Chrome with a nod.

Tsuna patted her pocket, feeling the red and gold fabric. She hadn't had the chance nor wanted to return the fabric to the prefect. [**Refer chapter 2**]

"I may or may not be on bad terms with him…"

"Oh… well, I don't think he will be too harsh, Sawada-san" said Chrome, "it's because you're really cute!"

"That's not helping. And please, just call me Tsuna."

…

It was hell. Like, seriously, it was _hot. _

"We did this in middle school and we didn't really do much. We disguise it as a bonding future thing for our classes but it's really just to have fun," explained Chrome. "It's also a way to appeal to the public considering that we may be models, actors, actresses and athletes etcetera."

"Huh. Wait isn't this just advertising?"

"Yes. It's also a beach, so some sexual appeal is usually wanted as well."

"Se-se-sexual appeal? But wouldn't you feel embarrassed?"

"Well, as a model, you have to get used to it, but we are not selling our bodies or anything, and it's normal to feel embarrassed."

Tsuna really admired Chrome. Despite her quiet demeanour, she really was confident in what she did. Well, that's just ignoring the rest of her group.

To be put in a group where one probably hated her to some extent, aka Hibari, and then other people she did not know, she was very anxious.

Gokudera seemed like he wanted to kill someone with his scowl.

Yamamoto reassured her, saying that their sempai's weren't that bad.

Gesso Byakuran was a famous patissier and a model, famous for his rather cheeky ways and was a type of troublemaker or more or less a player. His teachers often left him to do what he wanted and is rarely seen in class, anyways. After all, he was a genius.

Hibari Kyoya, the infamous Disciplinary Committee Leader of the school, was best known as a fighting monster and the intellect of the school, preferring not to do anything that required 'crowding'. It is rumoured for him to be involved with the Chinese and Japanese underground groups and excelled at Japanese and Chinese traditional art.

Explained by Chrome, Rokudo Mukuro has a close relation with her and the two have been partners in some films and many photo shoots due to their similar appearances. They hold no romantic feelings; however Chrome respects him as a junior to Mukuro. In class, Mukuro is seen fighting Hibari and thus the two avoids doing so due to school expenses and how long they'd fight. It was also said that Mukuro was a talented singer.

Sasagawa Ryohei, in which Kyoko mentioned, was her elder brother. He was a championship winner for the junior boxers and often enters competitions. Due to some circumstances, he had quit fighting to the point of being half dead and works as a sport model.

To be surrounded by such magnificent and well known people, Tsuna felt extremely small and hidden. But still… it worried her that Hibari Kyoya knew of her secret. Despite the ever so reassuring Chrome, she was anxious about the excursion.

The group of four were alerted of their senior class' presences. The squeals of fan girls and boys instantly turned their attention to the students coming out of limousines.

"Ahaha, they're here!" said Yamamoto. He instantly walked up to Sasagawa Ryohei and the two started chatting away happily.

Tsuna made eye contact with Hibari Kyoya and instantly took a step back, beside Chrome. But Chrome wasn't able to stay by her side for too long when she and Mukuro went to meet.

Gokudera clicked his tongue and walked off to where they were going to stay for the week ahead saying something about how there were really annoying people and hated the sun and heat.

Now vulnerable, Tsuna found her glued to the spot until she was suddenly hugged by Gesso Byakuran.

"Aww, you're so cute! I saw your cover photo and I really wanted to meet you~" he said with a smile. He pulled out a packet of marshmallows from his bag offering her some in which she declined.

Hibari was glaring at the awkward pair (well it was awkward from Tsuna's point of view) and spotted the red and yellow fabric peeking out of Tsuna's pocket and instantly walked up to her. With his height, he towered over the poor girl.

"You," he started and then stuck out his hand, "The Disciplinary Committee armband."

"Hie!" She quickly took it out and returned it to him and he merely walked away.

"Oh? Did you know Kyo-chan before?" asked Byakuran.

"Y-yeah… a few times. Are you close to him, Gesso-sempai?" asked Tsuna timidly referring to the teen calling Hibari 'Kyo-chan.'

"Mmm, nope~ but you can Byakkun, Tsu-chan~" he said.

"B-Byakkun… can I just call you Byakuran?" asked Tsuna.

"Oh well, it's good enough for now," he said, "Are you going to the lodge?"

"Um… Chrome and I had plans to go to the beach later," replied Tsuna.

"Okay. If you need me, I'll be at the lodge. I'll go cheer up the grumpy puppy." With that, Byakuran left.

_Grumpy puppy?_

"Oh Sawa- I mean, Tsuna!" called out Chrome, "Can you come here for a moment?"

"Sure."

"This, as you already know, is Rokudo Mukuro. Mukuro should be fine," introduced Chrome, "Mukuro-san, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Kufufu, the little bunny of the Vongola Agency?" said Mukuro. His laugh sent shivers down her back. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, Mukuro." She made eye contact with the senior in which she noticed the heterochromatic eyes. It pulled her in and she quickly broke eye contact before she was fully absorbed.

"Well, we should get going, shouldn't we?" asked Chrome and then turned to Mukuro. "We'll see you at dinner then."

_Huh._

…

She had a bad feeling. She also had something called Reborn sensor. Well something like that.

"Reborn… I know you're following me."

"Tch. You found out again."

"Yeah… but-" said Tsuna and then turned to him with a smile. "**Please limit yourself especially when you are **_**watching **_**me change.**"

"Haha, very funny, Dame Tsuna. I wasn't here to watch you change but I was going to give you this," he said, completely unaffected and then throwing at her a bikini. "You weren't going to wear that _horrible _school swimsuit?"

"U-uh, no?" Tsuna sweat dropped as she quickly stuffed the school swimsuit back into her suitcase.

"Hm. Good." And then he left. Only for Tsuna to be silent and staring at the rather exposing and offending swim suit.

"Tsuna? Do you need any help?" asked Chrome from outside the door.

"No! I was just thinking about something…"

"Oh okay." After a few minutes of fiddling around with the swimsuit, she quickly put on a jacket and exited the room to walk with Chrome towards the beach.

"Are you wearing water proof make up?" asked Chrome.

"I'm not wearing any."

"Wow, I really didn't notice!" she giggled, "off to the beach then."

...

"This school is best for these things, Lal," said Reborn looking at their model walking towards the beach.

"Tch. If anyone ever caught you with your Leon binoculars, they'd mistake you for a pervert."

"Catch me? I'd like to see them try," said Reborn with a smirk. "Get moving."

"Yeah."

"OI YOU MAGGOTS!" shouted someone in the distance.

"…"

"Since when was that _idiot _invited?" asked Reborn.

"Just because I'm his girlfriend doesn't mean I know."

"True."

…

The beach was populated. There were many public citizens, the workers, classes 1A and 2A. The teachers were nowhere in sight and were said to be chilling in the pools further down the beach.

"Uwa, it's so nice." Tsuna smiled at the scenery. It was something she hadn't seen before.

"How many times have you been to the beach?" asked Chrome, as the two made their way towards the sand.

"Um, this is my second time."

"Where did you go for the first time?" asked Chrome.

"I don't really remember…" replied Tsuna shuddering as she remembered the experiences at the beach from her previous visit due to Reborn.

The two girls were met by their classmates and were immediately complimented for their looks. Some of the other females said they would not be swimming due to some modelling jobs and others went off to flirt with boys. The males, on the other hand, being normal males, decided to follow some females or go flirt with girls. In other cases they just went straight to the volleyball and soccer games or to the waves. With similar cases with the senior class, they had to go with their paired groups.

"Where is our group then?"

"Oiiiii, we're here!" shouted Yamamoto who came running with Ryohei. As soon as the two approached, they blushed at the very cute girls standing in from of them. Tsuna, nervous, was holding her other arm and was still a bit flustered, actually made her more exposed rather than covering up.

"U-uh, you guys look really nice!" complimented Yamamoto. "Do you have a job or anything?"

"We're both free," said Chrome. "Where is everyone else?"

"Oh! I forgot to the extreme!" shouted Sasagawa. "Hibari-san said something about patrolling and maintaining the behaviour of students. I think Byakuran is with Gokudera."

"We saw them on the way out, so I assume they're coming over," finished Yamamoto. "Should we wait for them?"

"Sure, I mean-" said Tsuna only to be cut off by, once again, squeals of fan girls and boys. The noticeable white and silver hair approaching along with the pineapple styled hair alerted the group of who was coming.

"Haha, so many people," said Byakuran as he put his hand above his eyes as if searching for someone. As he spotted the group, he called out to them.

"Tch. Why do I have to go?" asked Gokudera, "it's not like I have to be with you all the time."

"Really? This is called a bonding session between seniors and juniors."

"So what?"

"_You listen to me. And I'll give you a treat you grumpy puppy,_" said Byakuran getting a bit pissed at the stubborn 'grumpy puppy.' The silverette fell back a bit and then clicked his tongue, following the older teen.

"Tsu-chan~ we're here~" said Byakuran as he went up to her. His eyes widened when he saw her up close. Sweat glistened off her skin and her cheeks were a bit pink. "Y-you're going for a swim?"

Chrome chuckled while patting Tsuna lightly on the shoulder.

"Y-yes…"

Mukuro also came closer and exchanged greetings with Chrome again.

"Kufufu, who's hiding in those bushes?" he said as his eyes drifted from the girls to the bushes behind them.

Tsuna turned around and spotted the familiar fedora. Her eyes trailed down the man's body to notice him in full Hawaiian style clothes with binoculars that hung around his neck. It hurt her eyes to see Reborn in such clothing. She also saw Lal, who was her photographer from before. She was in a black tube and shorts while holding a camera.

"If it isn't Rokudo Mukuro," said Reborn, coming out of the bushes as if he was totally not spying on the group.

"Reborn…" The two seemed to have some sort of connection. "You aren't planning to be taking my Chrome, would you?"

"Oh no, that would be her choice. Whether she decides to join the Vongola or not is her choice."

"Rather than that, you would make her join right?" said Mukuro and then glanced at Tsuna. "I see. You're using _her _to lure Chrome into your pathetic Vongola."

"Oho? What's this you're talking about?" said Byakuran completely clueless and instantly breaking the tension.

"Oi you shit heads, go get in the water. I'll take some pictures and I can finally go," said Lal interrupting the male group.

Tsuna and Chrome stood there a bit bewildered at what just happened. Yamamoto and Ryohei went in first joined by the girls, who decided it was best to leave. Byakuran feeling lonely followed as well which left Mukuro and Reborn to fight while Gokudera joined in as well when the two indirectly referred him in their own argument. Lal took exactly 4 minutes to film and take pictures of the group. She instantly took off before a certain blonde would see her.

…

_**From a distance…**_

"Herbivores fighting…" mumbled Hibari. He glanced at the room opposite him. It was Tsuna's. He opened it and almost face palmed at the girl's forgetfulness for not locking her room.

His eyes trailed the room and spotted a small bundle of papers and a rather worn booklet. He almost face-palmed that the girl would not even bother to hide the fact she was the number one author. But then again, face palming is not what _the_ Hibari Kyoya does.

He saw small grammatical errors here and there. It wasn't like an author to make such mistakes but it seemed that they were rushed. Perhaps she was trying to make time for the week? Reaching into his pocket, he dug out a pen and started to correct them. He soon finished and took out his armband. It's not like he would miss one. And then he left her room, leaving his armband in the folds of the papers in the booklet.

…

**I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading and I'll update as soon as I can after my exams.**

**Zaira Swift.**


End file.
